Dancing Fools
by electricgurl
Summary: Tumblr prompt: AU!hs Destiel dancing and true love. Which morphed into a 'five things'(4 1) music themed story of Destiel in high school and in love. Randomness ahead, hope you enjoy.


**Dancing Fools**

Four Dances that were in Public and one that wasn't. Prompt: au!hs dean/cass true love and dancing. With that in mind I went with songs.

A/N: Songs I listened to while writing in order. No years given, mostly takes place in an AU world where Dean and Castiel (Cass) have known each other their entire lives and this is five dances they share together. Hope that you enjoy!  
_Dancing Fools - /playlist/Dancing+Fools/95321167_  
1. Closer – Tegan and Sara  
2. Raise Your Glass - Pink  
3. I'll Cover You - Rent  
4. So Beautiful – Darren Hayes  
5. Nina Simone's - My Baby Just Cares for Me.

**First School Dance**

Dean wasn't sure why he had agreed to come to the school dance with Cass but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. He had fun with him, they had been friends for ever, neither of them had a girlfriend at the moment. It just made sense, it had nothing to do with the fact that his heart had been racing since he put the suit earlier. It had only gotten more interesting when Cass showed up and Dean had felt something new towards his friend.

It hadn't really started there but to see his close friend completely dressed up for Dean and Dean alone, well he would rather think these thoughts when he was alone later. He was pulled back into the present when the fast tempo'd songs were slowed into a new tune. The DJ introducing the next song and Dean looked into Cass' eyes and saw the pleading clear as day. He nodded his consent and let himself be pulled to the edge of the swirling teen masses.

Dean placed his hands on Cass' waist as the other boy did the same and they started to sway to the song, it was still a fast beat but was probably going to be one of the slowest songs, it was a school dance after all. The song picked up pace and both of them started to jump around slightly bouncing into each other and laughing as they fell into each other. Arms circled closer and they started swaying their hips instead of dancing and the music calmed again and they stepped in closer to one another; eyes meeting and the tempo of the song didn't matter anymore. They were moving in time to each other, sounds around them melted and only the lyrics and each other remained.

Dean smiled softly at Cass and the smile was returned, Dean responded with biting is lower lip and Cass' hand circled around into the small of his back and pulled him even closer, their fronts touching and Dean gasped at the attention that was clearly meant all for him. He wasn't surprised that he had responded somewhat in kind, he watched Cass lick his lips and he moved his head closer to his friend. Their breaths mixing as the song started to draw to a close, he knew that this wasn't something that should take place in public but at this moment he didn't give a fuck.

He closed his eyes just as Cass did the same and they were both leaning it, if there was such a thing as a perfect kiss this would be it. But it wasn't the perfect kiss, hell it wasn't even a kiss because the next thing either of them know is being torn apart. Dean feels the arm on his shoulder and twists it breaking from the unwanted hold.

"Freak!" was the shout he heard and witnessed as his eyes opened to take in the small group of three football players. "We don't want that type of shit in this school."

Dean shook his head trying to hold his temper, his hands clenching into tight fists, a hand that almost matched his slid over his and held onto his left hand. He loved that Cass knew enough not to take his right, some of the tense drained from his body and he turned his head slightly to look at his date.

"You're right." Dean said after a long moment of eye contact and turned back to the jocks. "Your lucky night, goodnight douches." He flipped them off as for the second time that night Cass dragged him across the floor and out of the gym. He didn't know when things changed, but he knew one thing for sure, Cass was the one and only.

**On The Town**

"Dean, what if we get caught?" he chuckled slightly dragging Cass into the middle of the crowd by his belt loops.

"Dancing?" he snorted and pulled him closer grinding his hips up into the other man's pelvis. "What are they gonna do to us?" he asked his hands traveling across his back, leaning in closer to whisper in his ear. "Scold us while they toss us out?"

"I'm not jok-" Dean made sure that he didn't finish that sentence by grabbing his boyfriends' ass and pulling it in closer than they had ever done in public and twisted his hips. It was clear to both of them just what was going on and finally Cass got with the program. He grabbed onto Dean's hips and twisted, turning the man around and facing out into the swimming crowd as he moved up into his back, making quick work of leaning into his shoulder and whispering soft words that were lost to the music but not to Dean's skin.

Dean took a death swallow and moved his ass back into Cass' hips, then grinded to the beat of the music, Castiel's arms moving up and over his chest. The song trailed into the next few, which turned into almost ten before they both moved over grabbing a water and finishing their drinks off without much thought to anything other than each other.

"Ready to get out of here?" Cass asked him after finishing his water and putting the glass down.

"Never thought you'd ask." Dean said with a smirk and placed his own finished glass down beside Cass's and took his hand before making their way to the door. They had much better things to do in private, after all the house was empty for them.

**The play to End All**

Dean really need to get his head checked; he left Cass talk him into way too much shit. He hated acting and singing and well everything to do with the stage, but Cass had made it next to impossible for him to say no in any way possible so here they were on opening night and Dean thought he might puke. His parents and siblings were both sitting out there and they knew Dean had a large part in the play but his freak out wasn't about the part. He had refused to talk about it, he just hoped that his father didn't loss his shit and that the teasing from Sammy wouldn't be too bad. He cleared his throat and shifted his skirt slightly before he felt someone's hand slip into his and he turned slightly and smiled to Cass who was done up and ready to go; in pants, by the way.

Dean sighed softly, "You know I will never have to prove anything to you ever again," Cass only replied with a wide smile and a wink before pulling him towards the stage for their entrance. He leaned into Dean and he shivered again at the closeness.

"Please, you love this, I can tell by the fact I know you are wearing my present from last night," he purred and Dean flushed bright red just as it was their turn to enter the stage. They move through the motions without a lot of thought and before Dean knows it they are at the big dance and singing part and his nerves are back up in his throat but it once more disappears when he looks Cass in the eyes.

The music started and Dean took a deep breath and started the song off, at least it was shared and it made it easier, and even easier when they linked their hands together. His smile growing easier as the song starts to pick up and then the dancing starts. A few fancy movies they had learned over a night of watching tapes, and they were moving in sync. A few fancy dances to distract as they set up the rest of the scenes and running out and up into the first few rows of the crowd and back up onto the stage to have the new set up ready and they moved into the final embrace and kiss.

Fuck! The kiss, Dean felt like he was flying and as the curtain goes down on their scene the kiss goes on until they are nudged by a blushing stage hand. They both cough and flush slightly before rushing off to take their next places. So maybe this acting thing wouldn't be too bad.

**Prom**

It had been a long high school career for both of them, Kansas wasn't really the most likely place to find a gay relationship, especially one that isn't so healthy. Both boys were well adjusted, popular and well liked. Now it hadn't always been that way , but they hadn't let it get them down, or stop them from doing what they wanted. It had taken a while but both families had given their blessings, they had found friends they could relate to and enjoyed being around. Their siblings offered support freely and the school had been supportive when needed.

Cass was class president, chess master, co-worked on the year book with his Sister Anna, theatre geek, and cross-country race star. He was tied for top of his class and had his pick of colleges, what most people didn't know was who he had tied with. See, Dean didn't like to talk about it, it being that he had and used his brain, he preferred to hide behind the fact that he was the star of the baseball team, football team, track team, archery team and soccer team. While also co running what could best be described as a geek club with his best friend Charlie, and also worked on the school newspaper and volunteer work at the local Big Brothers program. Both co-creators of the LGBT School support group.

All in all they were the dream students and had a lot to look forward to in their future but at the moment they were enjoying the last moment of their high school days. It was kinda a big surprise to both of them when their names were called for Prom Kings. Dean couldn't stop the frown that came over him instead of the smile that Cass gave the crowd.

"What if this is a 'Carrie' thing," Dean complained as Cass hooked his arm with his own and they moved towards the front of the newly designed gym.

" I highly doubt that we attend a school were any of the students have the knowledge of collecting blood to use in a prank."

"Your brother and I both attended this school," Dean kindly reminded his boyfriend as they started up the stairs and onto the stage that towered over the crowd below.

"My brother just enjoys being the best," Cass pauses for a second halting their movements to the stage and whatever awaited them on it. Their eyes met and Dean knew that he had once again lost any chance of winning, he could just read Cass so clearly and he knew that he saw nothing wrong here.

"What about me?" Dean asked after the silent stretched and so did the time one step away from the stage, the crowd mumbling growing louder.

"You are the best." Castiel replied as he softly moved in and kissed him on the lips. "Now, let's go get what is ours and having our dance. We have some old school rules we have to break." He whispered into the side of Dean's mouth before he pulled back and pulled him onto the stage.

Cass had been correct, it hadn't been a 'Carrie' thing, which was even more out to space to Dean. At the same time he knew that he and Castiel were thinking about the same thing, their first and almost last school dance, the one that they had almost gotten into a fight over a dance. They took their place in the middle of the large circle made by other students who were all watching but it didn't seem like anyone was taping or trying to take pictures which let Dean relax further as the spotlight turned on and the music was cued up.

"Your Prom Kings, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Enjoy the song boys." Cass smiled to Dean and moved into him, offering his hand to him. Dean smirked and took his hand and let his partner pull him into a tight spin, ending up with Deans back to his chest as they swayed slightly, Cass' head resting on his shoulder as they moved. Dean felt his face soften further and his smile grew as he turned let go of his hands and turned to face his partner, his arms going over his shoulders, foreheads resting on each other as they swayed back and forth wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I love you," Castiel whispers to Dean as they sway slightly, eyes locked as they moved perfectly together like every time they danced.

"I know," Dean replied in the same whispered tone. "I love you too, I know I don't say it enough," his throat tight and he was so nervous, he knew what was in his pocket and knew that he was making the right choice, he had known eight months ago when he had bought the damn thing and started to carry it around ever where that he went.

"I picked a college," Dean smiled softly and let one of his hands move up to caress his partners cheek and his smile widened.

"I have a question related to that," he said knowing that if he didn't do this now he might never, and he couldn't think of his life without at least trying to ask. Castiel looked at him, eyes wide trying to read Dean and maybe for the first time it was impossible and Dean wasn't sure if he liked that or not. "Castiel," he stopped all of their movement, holding them still in the middle of their entire class and teachers, he didn't care. His focus was on the man in front of him, once more like every big moment in his life.

"Castiel, " he started again no pause this time as he pushed on, "I can't tell you when I fell in love with you because I believe that I was always in love with you. The day I met you I knew that you would be in my life for the rest of it and then ever after that. Like one of those Disney fairy tales, true love and all that bullshit; but that is what this feels like and what I want to say is if you'll take me, I want to be yours in whatever way that means to you." The music comes to a stop and there is a hush silence over the entire crowd around them, like they know it has been asked even if it's impossible to know.

The moment goes on for what feels like an hour but couldn't have been more than ten seconds before Cass nods, a loss for words and pulls Dean in for a deep heated kiss taking his hands into his own as they pull closer fingers interlace and Cass finds the ring being held between two of Deans and pulls back from the kiss.

"A ring?"

"Of course, you deserve the best."

"Didn't you hear? I already got it." Dean was the one that pulled them into the kiss this time, neither of them listened to the cheering around them. But not a single person heard a protest.

**First Dance ever _- ten years prior to one_**

"Dean, dance with me!" his friend called to him from across his room, arm extended towards his best friend and a wide smile on his face, some random music was playing in the background and neither would remember it.

"Cass, I don't think we should do that." he shuffled slightly, nervous as he looked over at the closed but unlocked door. "You're parents already don't like me," he licked his lips and looked over, Cass' eyes reflected the pain that Dean had dealt to him and sighed softly, he really couldn't tell his friend no. He didn't even have to use his pout face to get it this time.

"Fine, whatever. You tell no one," he said as he moved closer to Cass as the radio station changed again, it was a little jazzier and Dean was shocked when Cass took his hand and spun him around the room then back into his arms. Holding him across the chest as they swayed slightly, Dean found himself relaxing back into him, leaning his head down onto his shoulder as they moved. The lyrics were nice however it was the musical choices that held Dean's interest.

A few more fancy moves from Cass and they were face to face with each other moving a little faster and having to take care with the room objects. As the song started to come to an end the room seemed to change slightly and neither of them was sure what it meant but they ended up both collapsing back onto the bed as the radio once more changed, they both were silent for a long moment before Dean looked over to see that Cass was already looking at him.

"Didn't know you could do that," he admitted not sure what else to say and welcomed the smile that Cass offered him freely and open. He was only like this when they were alone and hidden from the rest of the world, without thinking Dean ran his fingers over his jaw and smiled sadly. "Wish you did this more often." The evening seemed to be for confessions and Cass just watched him for a few moments before leaning down and kissed the top of his fingers then pulled back to climb off the bed.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding since Cass's lips touched his fingers and almost missed Cass's comeback before he darted out of the room leaving an only slightly confused Dean on his bed.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Dean, at least not yet."

"Likewise Cass, likewise."

**END**


End file.
